souvenir du passé
by julystar
Summary: Harry qui est la fille d'un homme tres puissant et tres respecter autent dans le monde moldu que sorcier (economiquemment la premier puissance economique et politique du monde)quand elle avit 5 ans elle recontra spencer reid qui avait 8 ans ils etait tout leq les 2 tres avancé (spencer en terminal et harry en 2nd) elle l'a aide quend ils se faisait harceler enfin ces garde du corp
1. chapter 1

Harry qui est la fille d'un homme très puissant et tres respecter autant dans le monde moldu que sorcier (économiquement la première puissance économique et politique du monde)quand elle avait 5 ans elle recontra Spencer Reid qui avait 8 ans ils était tout les les 2 très avancé à l'école tout deux en 1 ère et derniere années) quand ils se faisait harceler (enfin ces garde du corp).Il passait beaucoup de temp avec harry dans son manoir. Mais 2 ans plus tard Harry du retourner en anglettere tout 2 s'etait promis de se parler (ils ne se le sont jamais dit mais leur parent respectif sauvént qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre) (depuid se jour reid n'est sorti avec personn pas meme maeva..l.)

L'histoir se passe maitenent que Harry et Spencer qui ont respectivement 17 et 20 ans.Spencer travaille au BAU accompagner de toute l'equipe . Et Harry revien en Amerique aores plusieur anne d'absens .C'est une fille tres intelligente capable de tenjr un debat avec un genie tel que reid. Elle parle couramment plusieur langue (magique ou pas .morte ou viavante...) elle est celebre pour etre la seul a avoir reussi a trouver une faille dans la maison blache le panthagone la NASA ... elle est aussie conue pour etre celle qui a arreter les attentat en angleterre.(elle n'a jamais été ami avec ronald et hemione qu'elle trouve insuportables!!).Ses meilleurs amis sont Drago malfoy,Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood.

C'est une tres belle fille qui prend soin d'elle et elle neglige pas sur le budjet bah quoi elle est riche mais ce n'est pas une peste bien au contraire .elle sait se defendre aussi bien magiquement phisiquement et avec une arme mais elle est du genre dur mais avec un grand cœur.


	2. 2

Pdv Reid:

Je compose un numéro que je connais par cœur et sa sonne

??? : Allô. Dit une voix agressif

Moi: Bonjour à toi aussi. Dis-je avec un léger sourire

??? :Spencer ! Au mon dieu tu ne devineras jamais..Je reviens en Amérique

Moi: Quoi tu est sérieuse ?!

Tout les agent c'est à dire Dereck, JJ,Emily et penelope le regardèrent inquiet et curieux

??? : Et oui alors heureux.

Moi : Tu plaisente je suis super heureux attends tu vas dormir où et tu vas travaillé où et...

??? : Hey petit génie calme toi et pour répondre à tes questions ou je vais dormir à l'hôtel en attendant et où je travaille tu vas le savoir mais pas maintenant bon je te laisse petit génie.

Moi: Non

???:non ?

Moi: Non tu ne va pas dormir a l'hôtel tu dort chez moi et pas de discutions OK.

??? :Ok petit prince bay a tout à l'heure.

Bip Bip Bip

Alors que j'allais me levé Penelope et JJ me fire se m'asseoir et Dereck et Emily

Me regardere avec questionnement.

Pen: Alors beau prince qui est cette personne que tu as eu au téléphone.

Comprenant que je n'y échapperai pas

Je repondi

Moi: il sagit d'une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est elle qui a arrêter les autres de me harcelés quand j'étais enfant elle est aussi intelligente que moi. C'est ma meilleur ami mais quand elle a eu 10 ans elle est partie en Angleterre pour allez à Poudlard j'ai gardé contacte avec son pére et quand elle a quitté Poudlard nous avons continué à parler et nous avons repris notre amitié d'autre fois. Dis-je

Tous le regarder ébahis bah oui ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui est ami avec des sorciers.

Pen: Dit moi pretty boy pourquoi est-ce que tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt. Et pourquoi elle ne revient que maintenant.

Moi: Heu...

Soudain...Hotch arriva

Hotch: Aujourd'hui nous aurons un nouveau membre dans l'équipe elle bien du bureau des affaires spécial. dit il avec un regard appuyer

Dereck: Elle donc c'est une fille.

Hotch :Oui c'est une fille mais ne l'a drague pas est-ce claire

Dereck: oui...oui... dit-il distraitement

JJ: Oui une nou elle fille dans l'équipe.

Quelques Heures plus tard tous étaient en train de se demander pourquoi les volets de Hotch étaient fermés

Pen:ils ne sont jamais fermé

Moi: c'est bon il y a 80% que se soit la nouvelle dis-je

Dereck: j'espère qu'elle est belle

Hotch : qu' est-ce que je t'ai dit déjà

PDV omniscient

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Hotch accompagner d'une fille (elle avait les cheveux noir, des yeux vert émeraude elle avait just mis un peut de glosse bref elle était magnifique)

Tout à coup spencer se leva de sa chaise la fessant se renversé tous le regardèrent

??? : Alors petit prince tu es content que se sois moi la nouvelle

Spencer : tu rigole c 'est super que ma petite émeraude soit la avec moi dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tous les regardèrent stupéfait en 1 journée ils avaient apris que spencer avaient eu une meilleur amie sorcière et que celle si se trouvait la devant leur yeux en train d'enlace leur ami qui pourtant n'est pas franchement doué pour les contact physique.

Haha la suite arrivera plus tard #mechante

Spencer pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis associable.

??? Par ce que c'est comme sa nah


End file.
